The Newton Family
Episode summar For the first time, Jo helps out divorced parents. Aaron Sr. (54) and Vicki (43) Newton have 2 boys: 12-year-old Aaron Jr. and 5-year-old Kobe. While the boys are well-behaved for their dad, Kobe saves his bad behavior for Vicki: He acts very violent by kicking, hitting, biting and swearing at her while Aaron Jr. talks back to her. While Aaron Sr. insists that he doesn't need Supernanny's help because of his strict parenting skills, he believes Vicki needs it the most. Can Jo help out this divorced couple? Transcript Newton Family transcript Recap Jo heads to San Jose, California where she meets the Newton Family. Vicki introduces Kobe to Jo. Vicki tries to get Kobe to stop throwing the ball, but Kobe throws the ball. In the computer room, Kobe slammed the keyboard and Vicki tells him not to slam the keyboard. Vicki tries to get Kobe off the computer but it's too late when Kobe slapped her and told her to get off him. After a long tantrum, Vicky has had enough and goes into the other room to find Jo, who has a bone to pick with her. Suddenly, Kobe slams the door open and throws an object. The fight continues. Eventually, Vicky had enough. She then calls Aaron in and Aaron hurts Kobe. Then, after both Kobe and Vicky had enough, Vicky calms Kobe down. After going to Dad's house for a night, the next day, Kobe loses a privilege for throwing rocks. Kobe then gets very angry and embarks on a long rampage. After hours of destroying the house, Vicky comes in and calms Kobe down. Trivia *Aaron Newton Sr. was the oldest dad on Supernanny, at the age of 54, until Charles Browning broke that record. *Vicki and Aaron's boys are both under 15 years old. Quotes #Aaron Jr: "He's throwing the fire stuff at me!" #Kobe: "You're kicked out of our house." #Aaron Jr: "He peed on the ground and I stepped in it!' #Kobe: "I eat when I want to eat!" #Kobe: "(bleep) you." #Vicki: "Don't throw it at me." #Vicki: "Where's Kobe at?" #Aaron Jr: "I don't know." #Jo: "It turns out that Kobe was upstairs on the computer." #Vicki: "Kobe! You aren't even supposed to be touching the computer!" #Kobe: "I'm ignoring you." #Vicki: "Hey! Do not slam the keyboard!" #Kobe: "Get off me." (Kobe hits Vicki in the face) #Vicki: "Don't hit me! Now stop. Kobe, don't start kicking!" #Vicki: "Ow! Stop it!" #Kobe: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" (Kobe hits Vicki in the arm and kicks her in the stomach) #Kobe: "(bleep) you!" #Kobe: "Hyah!" (Kobe comes behind Vicki and hits her with his closed fists) #Vicki: "Stop hitting me! Now, stop it!" #Kobe: "I'm angry at you." #Kobe: "When I get angry, I hit my Mom. I yell things and throw things." #Vicki: "What did you just throw? That is unacceptable, Kobe. Stop it!" #Vicki: "Don't. No more." #Kobe: "I was kicking Mommy." #Aaron Sr: "Aaron, you know you don't talk with food in your mouth." #Kobe: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" #Kobe: "Sometimes you lose a privilege. It makes me mad sometimes." #Aaron Jr: "Nobody plays with you." #Aaron Jr: "Kobe socked me in the face." #Kobe: "No. He did." #Aaron Jr: "I hit you back because you..." (Kobe keeps screaming at Aaron Jr) #Announcer: "Kobe's on a destruction path again." #Vicki: (to Kobe) "Do we hit people?" #Kobe: "No." #Kobe: "It was fun. I dumped it out. Then I found the key." #Kobe: "That's me and my brother!" #Kobe: (Screams x8) #Jo: "Remove him from the area." #Jo: "Though Kobe's behavior got worse and it erupted into a huge tantrum." #Kobe: "Ha ha, I broke another one!" #Jo: "Trying to calm Kobe down was going to take some straining US effort so it's important in order to get him to remain calm." #Vicki: "Kobe. It is not acceptable if you're throwing things." #Jo: (to Vicki) He needs to apologize for hitting you and to clean up this mess. #Kobe: "Sorry." #Vicki: "We had a very rough day because Kobe made very bad decisions, and he chose to get angry and break things." #Kobe: "I don't see it." #Aaron Sr: "Kobe, do you think that's funny?" #Aaron Sr: (stern at Kobe) "I'm not going to allow you to continue to be destructive. If it continues to happen, you continue to lose privileges, and you lose privileges at my house tomorrow. #Vicki: (stern at Kobe) "I will not tolerate you not doing what you are told. Do you understand that? Because there will be consequences." #Vicki:Kobe was like, "great now mom and dad are sitting there telling him that they're not gonna tolerate this. Maybe I better listen." Video Full Newton Family episode on YouTube Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in California Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:Divorce Episodes Category:Mature Sons Episodes Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Families with Two Children Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful child Category:Pre-Teen Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Episodes with television hitting Category:Episodes without timeout Category:Breathing Episodes Category:Episodes with no disrespectful parents Category:Episodes with older parents Category:African-American Family Episodes